Scilla
Scilla (シラ Shira?) is a character of the Mega Man X series. She is a female Maverick Hunter who made her debut in Mega Man X5. An A-Class Hunter, she is the first of her kind to posses an electromagnetic spectrum which she uses during and outside of combat. CURRENTLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION Appearance Scilla's appearance is that of a teenage female Reploid with fair skin and magenta eyes. Her silver hair covers much of the left side of her face in a fringe and stops at the middle of her back. Being a combat Reploid, her armor is lightweight with a purple and blue color scheme featuring lavender accents. Her shoulder guards are hexagonal, and her helmet, arms, and feet feature bright, green gems in the shape of an oval, whereas the chest is square. She also has two ribbon-like, transparent appendages jutting from the belt on her waist. In X8 her design is fairly the same, though the protrusions on her helmet are much shorter, as well as major changes to her bust area which appear more human-like. Personality History Maverick Wars era Origins Sometime before the events of X4, Scilla was the personal bodyguard of her country of origin's former president. Before she was ever built, her creator, a roboticist by the name of Hilda Schmidt had worked on other projects, one of which had failed. Despite the second one being a success, Dr. Schmidt grew disappointed and began work on her final creation which was built using the latest technology at the time. Unlike other Reploids, Scilla was the first of her kind to utilize electromagnetic vision which enables her to see radio waves, ultraviolet rays, radar, and magnetic and electrical energy, but has limited thermal and X-ray vision. Immediately she was put to work and because she was extremely successful, the current president requested to Dr. Schmidt that Scilla serve as his personal bodyguard. During her time serving him, she effortlessly thwarted many assassination attempts by Mavericks and humans alike. After his term was over, Scilla went on to aid the next President. However her tenure was short lived when the new president fired Scilla, simply because she did not like Reploids. Distraught and confused, Scilla returned to Dr. Schmidt who upon learning of what happened explained to her that some people dislike Reploids because they are afraid of them possibly going Maverick. Scilla then began to reevaluate her purpose in life and decided she wanted to do something that would protect humanity and Reploid kind. After being told of the Maverick Hunters by her creator, Scilla left to join the organization in the hopes that she will one day fulfill her dreams. Around the time of X4 Scilla started out as a mere rookie, the Repliforce incident keeping her busy. Afterwards, she was placed in the 14th Unit, better known as the Grapple Combat Unit, working her way up to a C-class Hunter. Mega Man X5 Sometime after the Repliforce Incident, she was introduced to the two famous Maverick Hunters, X and Zero. Upon meeting them, she grew ecstatic and came to respect and admire the two greatly. When the time came to prevent the space colony Eurasia from colliding with Earth, Scilla worked twice as hard as Maverick Hunter, and despite not having a major role in the plot she was regularly present with the main cast. Despite the possibility of Earth being annihilated along with its population, she remained optimistic and offered words of encouragement towards X and Zero. In the good ending of the game, Scilla notes how much X has changed and feels that the world can finally experience true peace soon. However, in the bad ending she observes the conversation between the two Hunters and X as she pitches in to help with the restoration of the Earth. Once X reveals his dream of "Elysium", she reassuringly offers that she will help him realize his dream as it is the same as her own. Mega Man X6 Mega Man X7 Mega Man X8 Mega Man X Command Mission The Elf Wars Neo Arcadia era Powers and Abilities Gallery X Scilla concept.png|Early concept of Scilla X_Scilla_ref.jpg|Final concept Trivia *Scilla is named after the genus of bulb-forming perennial herbs in the family Asparagaceae, subfamily Scilloideae. *Likewise, her color scheme is an allusion to this. *Scilla and Alia share a similar redesign in X8. *Like Axl who serves as a Reploid parallel to X, Scilla is a parallel to Zero. *This is even furthered in how she and Axl both use dual weapons. Category:Maverick Hunters Category:Fan Reploids Category:Fan characters Category:Female Characters Category:Unfinished Pages Category:Reploids